8. Aventüre
Das Nibelungenlied, Strophe 497 bis 545. Zusammenfassung Daher fährt Siegfried, durch die Tarnkappe unsichtbar, mit dem Schifflein ins Nibelungenland und holt tausend Nibelungen herbei – nachdem er den Torwächter und seinen Kämmerer Alberich inkognito auf ihre Treue überprüft und dabei verprügelt hat. Nun übergeben Brünhild und Gunther die Verwaltung Islands an einen Verwandten Brünhilds; man reist nach Worms ab. Dichtung Achtes Abenteuer - Wie Siegfried nach den Nibelungen fuhr 497 Von dannen gieng da Siegfried zum Hafen an den Strand In seiner Tarnkappe, wo er ein Schifflein fand. Darin stand verborgen König Siegmunds Kind: Er führt' es bald von dannen, als ob es wehte der Wind. 498 Den Steuermann sah Niemand, wie schnell das Schifflein floß Von Siegfriedens Kräften, die waren also groß. Da wähnten sie, es trieb es ein eigner starker Wind: Nein, es führt' es Siegfried, der schönen Sieglinde Kind. 499 Nach des Tags Verlaufe und in der einen Nacht Kam er zu einem Lande von gewaltger Macht: Es war wohl hundert Rasten und noch darüber lang, Das Land der Nibelungen, wo er den großen Schatz errang. 500 Der Held fuhr alleine nach einem Werder breit: Sein Schiff band er feste, der Ritter allbereit. Er fand auf einem Berge eine Burg gelegen Und suchte Herberge, wie die Wegemüden pflegen. 501 Da kam er vor die Pforte, die ihm verschloßen stand: Sie bewachten ihre Ehre, wie Sitte noch im Land. Ans Thor begann zu klopfen der unbekannte Mann: Das wurde wohl behütet; da traf er innerhalben an 502 Einen Ungefügen, der da der Wache pflag, Bei dem zu allen Zeiten sein Gewaffen lag. Der sprach: "Wer pocht so heftig da draußen an das Thor?" Da wandelte die Stimme der kühne Siegfried davor 503 Und sprach: "Ich bin ein Recke: thut mir auf alsbald, Sonst erzürn ich Etlichen hier außen mit Gewalt, Der gern in Ruhe läge und hätte sein Gemach." Das verdroß den Pförtner, als da Siegfried also sprach. 504 Der kühne Riese hatte die Rüstung angethan, Den Helm aufs Haupt gehoben, der gewaltge Mann: Den Schild alsbald ergriffen und schwang nun auf das Thor. Wie lief er Siegfrieden da so grimmig an davor! 505 Wie er zu wecken wage so manchen kühnen Mann? Da wurden schnelle Schläge von seiner Hand gethan. Der edle Fremdling schirmte sich vor manchem Schlag; Da hieb ihm der Pförtner in Stücke seines Schilds Beschlag 506 Mit einer Eisenstange: so litt der Degen Noth. Schier begann zu fürchten der Held den grimmen Tod, Als der Thürhüter so mächtig auf ihn schlug. Dafür war ihm gewogen sein Herre Siegfried genug. 507 Sie stritten so gewaltig, die Burg gab Widerhall: Man hörte fern das Tosen in König Niblungs Saal. Doch zwang er den Pförtner zuletzt, daß er ihn band; Kund ward diese Märe in allem Nibelungenland. 508 Das Streiten hatte ferne gehört durch den Berg Alberich der kühne, ein wildes Gezwerg. Er waffnete sich balde und lief hin, wo er fand Diesen edeln Fremdling, als er den Riesen eben band. 509 Alberich war muthig, dazu auch stark genug. Helm und Panzerringe er am Leibe trug Und eine schwere Geisel von Gold an seiner Hand. Da lief er hin geschwinde, wo er Siegfrieden fand. 510 Sieben schwere Knöpfe hiengen vorn daran, Womit er vor der Linken den Schild dem kühnen Mann So bitterlich zergerbte, in Splitter gieng er fast. In Sorgen um sein Leben gerieth der herrliche Gast. 511 Den Schild er ganz zerbrochen seiner Hand entschwang: Da stieß er in die Scheide eine Waffe, die war lang. Seinen Kammerwärter wollt er nicht schlagen todt: Er schonte seiner Leute, wie ihm die Treue gebot. 512 Mit den starken Händen Albrichen lief er an, Und erfaßte bei dem Barte den altgreisen Mann. Den zuckt' er ungefüge: der Zwerg schrie auf vor Schmerz. Des jungen Helden Züchtigung gieng Alberichen ans Herz. 513 Laut rief der Kühne: "Nun laßt mir das Leben: Und hätt ich einem Helden mich nicht schon ergeben, Dem ich schwören muste, ich war ihm unterthan, Ich dient euch, bis ich stürbe," so sprach der listige Mann. 514 Er band auch Alberichen wie den Riesen eh: Siegfriedens Kräfte thaten ihm gar weh. Der Zwerg begann zu fragen: "Wie seid ihr genannt?" Er sprach: "Ich heiße Siegfried: ich wähnt, ich wär euch bekannt." 515 "So wohl mir diese Kunde," sprach da Alberich, "An euern Heldenwerken spürt ich nun sicherlich, Daß ihrs wohl verdientet, des Landes Herr zu sein. Ich thu, was ihr gebietet, laßt ihr nur mich gedeihn." 516 Da sprach der Degen Siegfried: "So macht euch auf geschwind Und bringt mir her der Besten, die in der Veste sind, Tausend Nibelungen; die will ich vor mir sehn. So laß ich euch kein Leides an euerm Leben geschehn." 517 Albrichen und den Riesen löst' er von dem Band. Hin lief der Zwerg geschwinde, wo er die Recken fand. Sorglich erweckt' er Die in Niblungs Lehn Und sprach: "Wohlauf, ihr Helden, ihr sollt zu Siegfrieden gehn." 518 Sie sprangen von den Betten und waren gleich bereit: Tausend schnelle Ritter standen im Eisenkleid. Er brachte sie zur Stelle, wo er Siegfried fand: Der grüßte schön die Degen und gab Manchem die Hand. 519 Viel Kerzen ließ man zünden; man schenkt' ihm lautern Trank. Daß sie so bald gekommen, des sagt' er Allen Dank. Er sprach: "Ihr sollt von hinnen mir folgen über Flut." Dazu fand er willig diese Helden kühn und gut. 520 Wohl dreißig hundert Recken kamen ungezählt: Von denen wurden tausend der besten auserwählt, Man brachte ihre Helme und ander Rüstgewand, Da er sie führen wollte hin zu Brunhildens Land. 521 Er sprach: "Ihr guten Ritter, Eins laßt euch sagen: Ihr sollt reiche Kleider dort am Hofe tragen, Denn uns wird da schauen manch minnigliches Weib: Darum sollt ihr zieren mit guten Kleidern den Leib." 522 Nun möchten mich die Thoren vielleicht der Lüge zeihn: Wie konnten so viel Ritter wohl beisammen sein? Wo nähmen sie die Speise? Wo nähmen sie Gewand? Und besäß er dreißig Lande, er brächt es nimmer zu Stand. 523 Ihr habt doch wol vernommen, Siegfried war gar reich. Sein war der Nibelungenhort, dazu das Königreich. Drum gab er seinen Degen völliglich genug; Es ward ja doch nicht minder, wie viel man von dem Schatze trug. 524 Eines frühen Morgens begannen sie die Fahrt: Was schneller Mannen hatte da Siegfried sich geschart! Sie führten gute Rosse und herrlich Gewand: Sie kamen stolz gezogen hin zu Brunhildens Land. 525 Da stand in den Zinnen manch minnigliches Kind. Da sprach die Königstochter: "Weiß Jemand, wer die sind, Die ich dort fließen sehe so fern auf der See? Sie führen reiche Segel, die sind noch weißer als der Schnee." 526 Da sprach der Vogt vom Rheine: "Es ist mein Heergeleit, Das ich auf der Reise verließ von hier nicht weit: Ich habe sie besendet: nun sind sie, Frau, gekommen." Der herrlichen Gäste ward mit Züchten wahrgenommen. 527 Da sah man Siegfrieden im Schiffe stehn voran In herrlichem Gewande mit manchem andern Mann. Da sprach die Königstochter: "Herr König, wollt mir sagen: Soll ich die Gäste grüßen oder ihnen Gruß versagen?" 528 Er sprach: "Ihr sollt entgegen ihnen vor den Pallas gehn, Ob ihr sie gerne sehet, daß sie das wohl verstehn." Da that die Königstochter, wie ihr der König rieth; Siegfrieden mit dem Gruße sie von den Andern unterschied. 529 Herberge gab man ihnen und wahrt' ihr Gewand. Da waren so viel Gäste gekommen in das Land, Daß sie sich allenthalben drängten mit den Scharen: Da wollten heim die Kühnen zu den Burgunden fahren. 530 Da sprach die Königstochter: "Dem blieb ich immer hold, Der zu vertheilen wüste mein Silber und mein Gold Meinen Gästen und des Königs, des ich so viel gewann." Zur Antwort gab ihr Dankwart, des kühnen Geiselher Mann: 531 "Viel edle Königstochter, laßt mich der Schlüßel pflegen; Ich will es so vertheilen," sprach der kühne Degen, "Wenn ich mir Schand erwerbe, die treffe mich allein." Daß er milde wäre, das leuchtete da wohl ein. 532 Als sich Hagens Bruder der Schlüßel unterwand, So manche reiche Gabe bot des Helden Hand: Wer Einer Mark begehrte, dem ward so viel gegeben, Daß die Armen alle da in Freuden mochten leben. 533 Wohl mit hundert Pfunden gab er ohne Wahl. Da gieng in reichem Kleide Mancher aus dem Saal, Der nie zuvor im Leben so hehr Gewand noch trug. Die Königin erfuhr es: da war es ihr leid genug. 534 Sie sprach zu dem König: "Des hätt ich gerne Rath, Daß nichts mir soll verbleiben von meinem Kleiderstaat Vor euerm Kämmerlinge: er verschwendet all mein Gold. Wer dem noch widerstände, dem wollt ich immer bleiben hold. 535 "Er giebt so reiche Gaben: der Degen wähnet eben, Ich habe nach dem Tode gesandt: ich will noch leben Und kann wol selbst verschwenden meines Vaters Gut." Nie hatt einer Königin Kämmerer so milden Muth. 536 Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Frau, euch sei bekannt: Der König vom Rheine hat Gold und Gewand Zu geben solche Fülle, daß es nicht Noth ihm thut, Von hier hinweg zu führen einen Theil von Brunhilds Gut." 537 "Nein, wenn ihr mich liebet," sprach sie zu den Herrn, "Zwanzig Reiseschreine füllt ich mir gern Mit Gold und mit Seide: das soll meine Hand Vertheilen, so wir kommen heim in der Burgunden Land." 538 Da lud man ihr die Kisten mit edelm Gestein. Der Frauen Kämmerlinge musten zugegen sein: Sie wollt es nicht vertrauen Geiselhers Unterthan. Gunther und Hagen darob zu lachen begann. 539 Da sprach die Königstochter: "Wem laß ich nun mein Land? Das soll hier erst bestimmen mein und eure Hand." Da sprach der edle König: "So rufet wen herbei, Der euch dazu gefalle, daß er zum Vogt geordnet sei." 540 Ihrer nächsten Freunde Einen die Jungfrau bei sich sah; Es war ihr Mutterbruder, zu dem begann sie da: "Nun laßt euch sein befohlen die Burgen und das Land, Bis seine Amtleute der König Gunther gesandt." 541 Aus dem Gesinde wählte sie zweitausend Mann, Die mit ihr fahren sollten gen Burgund hindann Mit jenen tausend Recken aus Nibelungenland. Sie schickten sich zur Reise: man sah sie reiten nach dem Strand. 542 Sie führte mit von dannen sechsundachtzig Fraun, Dazu wol hundert Mägdelein, die waren schön zu schaun. Sie säumten sich nicht länger, sie eilten nun hindann: Die sie zu Hause ließen, wie Manche hub zu weinen an! 543 In höfischen Züchten räumte die Frau ihr Land, Die nächsten Freunde küssend, die sie bei sich fand. Mit gutem Urlaube kamen sie aufs Meer; Ihres Vaters Lande sah die Jungfrau nimmermehr. 544 Auf ihrer Fahrt ertönte vielfaches Freudenspiel; Aller Kurzweile hatten sie da viel. Auch hob sich zu der Reise der rechte Wasserwind. Sie fuhren ab vom Lande: das beweinte mancher Mutter Kind. 545 Doch wollte sie den König nicht minnen auf der Fahrt: Ihre Kurzweil wurde bis in sein Haus gespart Zu Worms in der Veste zu einem Hofgelag, Dahin mit ihren Helden sie fröhlich kamen hernach. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied